Factor X
by MacLlarrec
Summary: My first fic. Set after Ultimatum, using unused and oc.
1. Chapter 1

Location, Reno Nevada.

Local-Time 21:39

She was just sitting on a bench at the bus stop, black hair brown eyes maybe fifteen, picking at her elbow. When they came, Three Nimrod model Sentinels. Mutant identify yourself, failure to comply will result in lethal action. Run was all she could think so that's what she did, she bolted down a nearby alley as fast as her legs could carry her. At the other end of the alley she stopped dead in her tracks, as a Sentinel descended in front of her raising its palm to fry her like mama's biscuit's with no other choice she grabbed the skin of her elbow and ripped it off. Revealing a glistening metal arm beneath, which she promptly punched right through the Nimrods face. Her name is Paige Guthrie, and she is in for the fight of her messed up young life.

Location, Manchester England.

Local-Time 09:28

He had just finished at his local HSBC and was on his way for breakfast at his favorite little place around the corner. Dressed in a white suit and tie, feeling happy and safe for maybe the first time since what went down in New York a few months back. That was about to change, they put the bag over his head and had him in the van before he even knew what hit him. It felt like hours before they removed the sack he knew what this was about but he hoped he was wrong. Hello mister Phillipe we have been looking for you, said a tall blond in a quite tight grey suit. And who would you be miss... I will be the one asking question's here Jean or do you prefer Charlie. Don't bother trying to think your way out of here I have a SHEILD tack team just outside, now here is my offer...


	2. Chapter 2

Location, Reno Nevada.

Local-Time 21:40

She had just put her fist threw a multimillion dollar mutant hunting machine and it felt awesome. That was until the other two that had been after her, shot her square in the back knocking her onto the cement. Every inch of her body ached; she could feel her skin falling off revealing the metal flesh beneath. She stood her skin and clothes falling at her feet. Mutant identified, Paige Guthrie Transitional Omni-Morph, proceed with level three flamethrowers. The flames hit with such force that they sent her into a van across the street, sending the locals fleeing in panic. Chin up she husked her red hot metal skin off, now standing in a skin of flames she charged. Taking one of the Nimrods in the face with her hand she sent a blast of flames at the other before it could fire at her again. Feeling her hand dig into the first Nimrods armor she tried to push it deeper into its circuits, that was when it punched her in the stomach sending her careening into an all too familiar van.

Before they could open up on her again a man jumped in the way lifting his hands toward the Sentinels he opened his fists unleashing a loud blast like nothing Paige had ever heard. It turned the Nimrods to scrap metal, turning to her he smiled then began to speak not that she heard anything her ears felt like they were blown out. The man seemed to notice losing his smile as he knelt in front of her; he looked like he was mouthing sorry so she nodded. Then he pointed toward a building down the street, seeing as he had just saved her Paige felt she could trust him to tell her who he was and to get her out of the street. So she followed him once inside she could start to feel her ears start to ring like a school bell back in Cumberland. He handed her some clothes only then did she realise they were in GAP, the man pointed toward a change room. He was sitting on the front counter when she was done changing, hopping down he made his way over to her and putting his hand on her arm she felt a weird vibration and then a voice inside her head. Hi my name is Marcus sorry about your ears you should be able to hear normal again in about a half hour, until then just stay close and I will get us to a safe place.

Seeing as she had no other option Paige decided to go with this Marcus guy to his safe place. This turned out to be the manager's office of a Wal-Mart half way across the city. Once there and with her hearing just mildly ringing she plunked down on a beanie chair in the corner prepared to run if necessary. So your hearing back? Yah it's still ringing a bit, what did you do to those Nimrods back there? Just a sonic blast you aren't so bad in a fight yourself. Thanks so why did you help me back there? Well we mutants have to stay together and I 'am tired of seeing us getting taken out in the street like vermin. Well that's cool so what's the plan now do we go are separate ways or can you help me get out of the city? Why do you want to leave Reno lost its charm for yah? I 'am looking for my brother and with what you can do you would be a big help, he's a mutant like us. And you seem like you want to help? Okay but some ground rules one you do as I say when I say it otherwise you our Nimrod chum, two when we find your brother you agree to help me find someone as well. Deal. Deal.


End file.
